halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Charles Hardman
Name: Charles Hardman Gender: Male Nickname: “Bull” Age: '''27 '''Height: 6’ 4” Weight: 235 lbs. In armor approx. 330 lbs Generation: ODST Primary Specialization: Heavy Weapons Support USNC Primary: M739 Light Machine Gun (SAW) USNC Secondary: M317 Grenade Launcher Additional Gear: Fragmentation Grenades, Survival Knife, Satchel Charges, Biofoam. Suit Colors: Typical ODST Black or location specific camouflage. Physical Description: Tall and broad, with impressive musculature that shows off the hard work he has put into being strong enough to hump around the large weapons that are his preference. His hair is kept "high and tight" as is the norm within the UNSC. He keeps a scruffy 5 o’clock shadow on his face. His hair is a dark red bordering on brown but his beard comes in decidedly ginger. His nose is slightly crooked thanks to a few bar fights but his eyes are kind. Personality: With one glance Bull seems dim, but his appearance belies a fierce intelligence and a loyalty to his brothers in arms that is unmatched. Bull is a dedicated soldier with a real passion for what he does, which is blowing things up and shooting big guns. Typically, Bull is quiet and reserved but in smaller groups a childlike sense of humor emerges. The protection of his comrades is as important to killing the enemy in Bull’s opinion, and is his responsibility. Bull isn't afraid to jump into any conflict, which is characterized by his willingness to become an ODST and head into battle "feet first". Fearless, Bull charges in to help whenever the need is expressed, on the battlefield and off. Bull is a good man with a short fuse, but when he goes off he earns his nickname. 'Bio: ' Born in the year 2530 in Oklahoma on the planet Earth Bull enjoyed a wonderful childhood. There is nothing dysfunctional about his time growing up as his parents were loving and supportive. He showed himself to be a tough child with a desire to be kind and help others. In High School Bull wrestled and played American Football as would be expected from someone of his size and stature. The Human Covenant war had started before Bull's birth so he grew up knowing a hatred and fear for Aliens and a desire to assist in the war effort. At 18 Bull immediately enlisted in the UNSC and began his career as a common foot soldier in the marine corps. His nickname "Bull" initially started in high school football as he was considered unstoppable by his opponents. In the military the name stuck as he was a particularly large man and once, while out on leave with a group of marines getting drinks at a bar, he tackled a man, who sucker punched one of his buddies, through a wall. Within 5 years Bull was transferred to be an ODST, the elite among common soldiers. As an ODST Bull proved himself many times over surviving many conflicts and coming out better for it.